The Princess(es) and the Frog
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: Kamijou Touma wakes up in an alley having no memory of how he got there. And for some weird reason... he is dressed up like the popular mascot known as Gekota. Being forced to take part in a festival in Academy City, Kamijou runs into all sorts of familiar and not so familiar people. With no idea who's under the mask...


Two figures were outlined in a dark room...

"How did it go...?"

"I told my manager that _someone_ will be covering my shift, so their are no problems on my end, and you?"

"All good here. The _asset_ is being transported as we speak."

Tsuchimikado and Aogami laughed in glee as their scheming will come to fruition. They took a glance at a flyer on the wall next to them...

**-Gekota Festival-**

**Taking place in the _School Garden_, a festival will be held in celebration of our favorite mascot... GEKOTA!!!**

**At this time, all Academy City residents will be allowed in the School Garden, so help yourself to the facilities.**

**Our froggy friend will make a surprise appearance during the event so make sure you get a photo with him!**

**Enjoy!**

"He he he... He is going to be so surprised when he wakes up!"

* * *

"What the...?"

Kamijou opened his eyes to see two seperate openings of blue sky and clouds.

He moved his body slightly, noting that it seemed heavier than normal.

(H-have I gained weight?)

Questioning on whether he had really let himself go, Kamijou felt his body to see that instead of grasping his usual loose clothing; he had grasped something more... soft.

(Could this be... a uniform of some kind...?)

Kamijou reached towards his head, feeling the disproportionate shape of it compared to his body type.

Then he raised his hands to the opening of the eyes...

He saw green stubs with three petrusions at the end of both limbs.

(Almost like a frog...waaaaiiiit.)

"Look mom! Its Gekota!"

A kid passing by with his mother, confims Kamijou's suspicions.

Kamijou Touma, was currently, for some weird reason, dressed up as the popular children's mascot, known as Gekota.

But, the question comes to mind... how did he get here? Kamijou tries to remember his day; the events leading up to this point.

Woke up.

(Got bitten by Index.)

Walked to school.

(Got electrocuted by BiriBiri.)

Finished school.

(Got pummeled by Fukiyose.)

Walked home.

(Gas flooded the streets.)

While recounting his unlucky day, Kamijou managed to depress himself, as a lone tear escaped him-

(Wait!... No matter how I look at it, that last one isn't normal!)

Kamijou had successfully confirmed what was the cause for his... misplacement? Kidnapping? Well, it was clear that he was physically moved and... undressed...

Kamijou shivered at the thought, but tried not to think about it.

Kamijou, after successfully standing upright in his costume, took in his surroundings. He was in an alley of sorts, but not the dark and gloomy ones, but the well innovated and cheery ones. Plus, it was a wider alley than normal.

Kamijou was about to remove his headgear to get a better view, however...

"There you are! Your late! ... We need to get started!"

A voice coming from the end of the alley drew his attention.

He looked over to see a woman in a business suit. She was walking over to him with an anxious expression.

She grabbed his hand and led him forward.

"Uh wait, what are you-"

"No time for questions, you need to get to work, I'm not paying you to slack off!"

Kamijou tried to reply in any way, but the lady already pushed him out of the alleyway.

A barrage of colors and sounds filled his ears.

"What is... going on?"

The street was lined up with stalls, containing food and carnival games.

(Its like a festival...)

"Alright! Do your job, I'll come back to check on you later. And remember, no talking!"

And with one final push to his back, Kamijou was thrust into such an environment.

(Wait, what do I... do? And no talking...?)

The lady was gone.

Kamijou could only stand there dumbly, contemplating his situation.

(I am currently in a dressed as Gekota...)

(And I'm not allowed to talk...)

(I'm near what clearly looks like a festival... so...)

"!"

(Could it be that I'm so unbelievably poor that I got a part-time job on autopilot?!? Such Misfortune...)

Kamijou had these thoughts as he slumped, clear depression oozing out of him.

"Hunnyah!?!"

(Hunnyah?)

Questioning what made such a weird noise, Kamijou turned around to see...

(You have got to he kidding me...)

"Mr. Gekota... C-can I please shake your hand?"

A girl with short brown hair extended her hand out with her eye's cast downward. She looked incredibly embarrased.

"BiriBiri?"

Misaka Mikoto looked up in confusion.

"What did you say?"

(Crap!)

Kamijou bounces around making a high pitched noise.

"B-bii~Bii~Bii"

Kamijou tries to make a last minute save as he nodded his head.

(Guh... this is so embarrassing...)

"Oh... so could it be that... I can shake your hand...?"

Misaka's flustered expression leaves Kamijou speechless; on contrast to her usual behavior. What he wanted to do was run away from this development, while he still could get away from it.

But...

(Misaka really likes this character right?)

Kamijou sighed internally.

"Hya!?!"

Misaka let out a yell of surprise when the Gekota mascot in front of her suddenly got on one knee, extending a hand.

(If I can save Misaka's smile then it will all be worth it!)

Misaka, who is stunned, softens her expression and reaches for the hand.

Once they connected, Misaka's face exploded in happiness, like it was Christmas day. Her face breaks into a wide smile.

"S-so soft..."

Kamijou, who was facing such a Misaka, could only let out a pleasant thought.

(Huh... if she made this expression more often, she would be very cu-)

"ONEE-SAMA!!!"

A shrill scream reached Kamijio's ears, interrupting his thoughts. And not a moment later, a girl was instantly by Misaka's side.

She had brownish red hair with twin tails combined with a green armband along her upper arm.

Kamijou knew this girl as well.

Shirai Kuroko.

He would like to say that they are mutual friends that hold a lot of respect for each other...

But, that would be a lie. In fact...

"There you are Onee-sama! I've been looking all over fro you. To think you would get distracted by..."

Her gaze meets mine for the first time. Then, her eyes narrow.

(H-huh? Does she ... perhaps know it's me?!? I-is this the rumored women's intuition?!?)

But, Kamijou's worries are unfounded as Shirai speaks.

"Geez Onee-sama, I know that this mascot is the theme of the festival, but don't you think it's a little childish?"

"I-its not! Gekota is for all ages! Mama said so-"

Misaka suddenly covered her mouth with her hand.

Shirai goes silent at that. Her cheeks heat up after looking at such an embarrassed Misaka.

As for Kamijou, well...

(Pfffffttttttttt!!!)

Struggling with all his might not to burst out laughing, Kamijou falls to the ground, clutching his sides.

Misaka and Shirai see this and gaze in shock.

"G-gekota, are-are you laughing!?!"

(Gah... it's too much! To think someone like BiriBiri would be a mama's girl! A ha ha ha ha!)

Faced with the Gekota's trembling and Misaka's embarrassed rage, Shirai let's out a smile at these events.

(Thank you... whoever you are. Even though I wanted to be the one to make Onee-sama laugh like that...)

Shirai latches onto Misaka's arm and exclaims thoughtfully.

"Come on Onee-sama, let's go explore more of the festival!"

Shirai said this with a happy smile.

Kamijou, who rarely got to see Shirai with such a content look on her face, could only smile as well.

Misaka, however, looked like she wanted something though... before she left...

And just this once... the unlucky boy, had a stroke of good luck, knowing exactly what he should do.

(Hah...)

After all, these moments are the daily life he looks forward to so much.

Kamijou walked up to the flustered Misaka Mikoto, while also under the watchful gaze of Shirai.

And... to the surprise of both parties present, he lands a hand on Misaka's head, and rubs it gently.

"Bii~Bii..."

Even though embarrassed, one can't deny the extremely happy look on the electromaster's face as she and Shirai walk off.

(Well... didn't think I'd run into them today... such misfortune...)

Even though he said that, Kamijou could obviously feel the rising feeling in his heart. It's for these days that he will continue to fight and protect.

Kamijou had these thoughts as he continued to walk down the lanes of the festival, waving at many kids, taking in all the happy faces.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Kamijou's attention was suddenly brought to a frantic shout made by a girl.

In the distance, he could see a figure wrestling a bag out of a black haired girl's grip. She was accompanied by her friend, who was wearing a familiar green armband.

The friend proceeded to help her with the thief; however, was not so fortunate, as she received a kick to the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Uiharu!... Grrr... You bastard!"

Kamijou decided he had seen enough as he made a frantic dash towards the assailant. Due to the increased body weight of the suit, it was harder to control his agility, however it worked nicely as a battering ram.

Fortunately, the thief snagged the bag out of the girl's grip, making him an open target.

Kamijou barreled into him, making contact with his shoulder, knocking him down to the ground.

The theif's head hit the ground causing him to cry out in pain, then ultimately passes it out.

Suddenly the street goes silent.

(Ah... was that too hard?!? I tried to hold back as much as I could...)

Then... cheers erupted all around him. And also, numerous whispers.

"Hey hey, do think this is part of the festival..."

"Mom, did you see that? Gekota stopped the bad guy!"

Although confused at the attention, Kamijou felt glad that it was being seen as an event.

But regardless, Kamijou didn't waste anytime retrieving the bag in his stubby hands and heading over to the shocked girls.

The long black haired girl was standing next to the similar short black haired girl with a wreath of flowers in her hair.

Kamijou approached them, handing the bag over to the one with the long black hair.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Gekota..."

(Wait... this girl, could it be... Saten?)

After the realization, Kamijou replied to Saten as best he could, shaking his head strongly, and also waving his hand in a dismissing motion.

His attention came to the other girl, Uiharu?, who had been kicked in the stomach by the theif. She was still sitting on the ground, sporting a slightly pained expression.

(Guess there's no helping it...)

Kamijou thought little of his actions and brought her up in a bridal carry, surprising both girls.

"Hyahh?!?"

Uiharu let out a cry of surprise as the Gekota Mascot picked her up. Kamijou wanted to take them away from the prying eyes of the street with all its pedestrians.

Similarly, the unconcious theif was being apprehended and transported by the appropriate security personnel.

Anyway, after walking for a while he went into an alley similar to the one he woke up in...

(That sounds really bad when I say it like that...)

He turns his head to find Saten walking next to him, peering curiously at his mask.

Kamijou is glad that she is following him, albiet trusting him a little.

Kamijou enters the furnished alley and sets the girl known as Uiharu on the bench.

Wearing an extremely red face, Uiharu voices her thanks.

"T-thank you for that. The theif and this..."

Kamijou doesn't know what to do, so he offers a energetic nod.

"But for a Mascot to do something like that... isn't that above your pay grade?"

Saten asks a question like that, leaning closer to Kamijou's face.

"Saten! Don't ask him something like that! Its rude..."

Saten suddenly got a gleam in her eye.

"Oh... Your assuming its a him, are you? Are you that desperate for a knight in shining armor Uiharu. My... how bold!"

"N-no thats... I mean... Geez Saten, stop teasing me..."

Uiharu struggles to answer Saten's question, but then adorns a cute pout instead.

(These girls must be really good friends...)

Kamijou thinks this as he begins to walk away.

Obviously, judging by the smiles on their faces, he was no longer needed. Kamijou headed out of the alley and-

"Hey Gekota, where are you going?"

(Huh?)

Kamijou turned around to see Saten with her hands on her hips.

He tilted his head to the side, giving off the impression that he was confused.

"Before you go, please humor me..."

(What is she talki- Wa-wha-wha- what the hell is she doing!)

Kamijou suddenly freaks out as Saten flips Uiharu's skirt up...

"S-S-S-S-Saten! Wh-what are you doing!?!"

Kamijou tenses up and immediately turns around in a frenzy.

(Bright Yellow! Unexpected! Ah! No- don't think about it! Think of anything else! Yes- Honey, bees, lemons, banana- NOOOO!!! THEIR ALL YELLOW!)

Kamijou's internal struggle was interupted by Saten's laughter.

"A HA HA! I guess that clinches it. It _is _a him!"

Kamijou's eyes open wide at this implication.

He turns back around to see a, and who knows how many times by now, flustered Uiharu, and a triumphant Saten.

"Anyway, see you later, Knight in Shining Spandex! Ha ha ha!"

And with that, Uiharu and Saten briskly leave the alleyway.

...

Kamijou falls to his knees and lowers his head.

(Such misfortune...)

After getting over his depression, Kamijou leaves the alley and continues his rounds, wondering what is in store for him next.

* * *

**Just a short little drabble of some identity crisis type events. Let's see how many people Kamijou can meet, shall we? Oh! Kamijou knows Saten from Railgun Daihassei arc...**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**Please review...**

**-EPSILON**


End file.
